Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (Capítulo Extra)
Antes de empezar, reitero mis más sincéras disculpas a Midnight y Kain Scorpion por mi alejamiento justo al empezar el proyecto del fic en conjunto. Obligaciones laborales ma mantendrán algo off line por un largo período hasta que logre hacer los ajustes necesarios, mientras me muevo entre días libres. Mientras tanto, antes de empezar a prepararme para cumplir turno de noche, les dejo algo para que sigan motivados, para que sigan escribiendo y no se pierda el empuje. Este capítulo en especial no sigue la línea original, es como una especie de bonus (o non-cannon), pero sin alejarse de lo que es MK. Les invito entonces a leer nuevamente, espero les guste. MK: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO EXTRA -Crónicas No hay conocimiento que no sea poder. Y el conocimiento a veces suele venir del dolor. El único camino para aprender, para saber si realmente existimos. Corría imparable, acero en mano, mutilando todo obstáculo en su camino. Piedra y cadáveres, a cada paso el suelo vibraba cada vez más fuerte al acercarse. De rostro desfigurado, su cuerpo acusa las yagas de cientos de batallas y agresiones, apenas ocultas por lo que queda de su armadura. Yo estaba confundido, muy desorientado, aún así sentí su presencia amenazándome, cercándome todo escape. Camino sin saber a dónde, me mantengo de pie con dificultad, solo sé que viene por mí. Quién quiera que sea, sé que pronto lo averiguaré. -Aquí estoy… ven por mi… ¡¡¡VEN POR MI!!! A cinco pasos de distancia, se eleva imponente blandiendo su filo en un par de movimientos, para arrojarse en picada contra mi, Corta constante mi cuerpo, mi carne en picadillos salpica salvaje entre la la poca sangre que me queda. Esquivo como sea para evitar la mutilación, pero está ansioso de mis entrañas, sediento de mi derrota. - Solo quiero tu sangre. La sangre de un recién llegado pueder llevarme de nuevo a la vida. Sentí el olor de tu carne fresca, debes ser un recién llegado. ¡Yo quiero MI VIDA de nuevo! ¡¡¡DAME TU VIDA!!! Demente. Apenas logro entender sus murmullos, solo entiendo sus ansias de rebanarme. Ya me harté de esto. Detengo sus cortes con mis brazos, no pudo cortar mis huesos, y atrapando su espada logro desarmarlo. Alzo mis puños en un movimiento rápido y golpéo con rabia su cabeza, obligándolo a a caer inconsciente contra el suelo. Luego tomo su espada y lo clavo con fuerza, rematándolo con un pisotón en la cabeza… Sentí una extraña satisfacción, un curioso alivio que me llenaba por dentro. Tener el poder de quitar la vida, de ser más fuerte. Mi respiración se agita sin razón, como un animal satifecho de su presa. Esta extraña sensación me es familiar. Muerte, violencia, destrucción. Mi mente quiere aclarase, busca recordar. Los recuerdos quieren escapar, y finalmente surge una imagen, un sueño. Una herida que quería borrar y que ahora se abré de nuevo para causarme dolor. Y la vi de nuevo. Como en un sueño, la volví a ver y mi corazón se detuvo. Su rostro amable de ojos obscuros, su largo cabello negro, odulado, y su silueta delgada, demasiado perfecta. Lleva un vestido negro ceñido y camina descalza, tranquila, silente, dominando el tiempo y cautivando mi atención, acercándose sin prisa, sabiendo que la esperaría por más de una vida. Como siempre. Al llegar, se quedó un momento quieta frente a mí, mirándome sin hablar, no sé si con ternura, no sé sin con lástima. Lo único que quería era abrazarla y nunca más dejarla ir. -Nunca debí dejarte sola… yo no quería… Ella silenció mis labios con un dedo, entonces, con infinita calma tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesto. -''Sabes que no puede ser, estás demasiado lejos de mí. Nunca me alcanzarás. Nada volverá a ser igual en tu vida de nuevo, pero debes seguir luchando. Tienes que perdonarte, tienes que regresar. Debes ser fuerte…'' -NO SOY TAN FUERTE… no soy… tan fuerte. Cuando te vi tendida, sin alma, sin vida… te extraño. Perdóname. Retrocedió unos pasos y con la punta de sus dedos, rozando sus labios, tocó los míos y me regaló un último beso. Y se fue alejando, retrocediendo. En un intento, extendí mi mano para que no se vaya, pero fue inevitable. A lo lejos, ella me miró por última vez y se fue elevando sin prisa. Y mientras, mi enemigo a quien creía derrotado se alzaba a mis espaldas. Rápidamente giré hacia él y lo agarré con ambas manos, lo levanté sobre mí mientras chillaba como loco, no dejaba de moverse. En un solo esfuerzo, en un solo moviemiento, lo partí en dos, y su sangre me bañó entero, se fundió sobre mí y me cubrió. Sangre. Sentí que la vida volvía a mi cuerpo de nuevo. -¡¡¡FATALITY!!! Pronto tembló por últma vez, y el suelo se abrió y caí en el infinito desconocido, y todo se volvió obscuro… (Silencio) Cuando reaccioné, llovía como la ira de los Elder Gods convertida en diluvio. Era de noche y estaba solo. Supe entonces que estaba de vuelta entre los vivos, pero yo no estaba vivo, aún teniendo vida. Me levanté ya no tan confundido, aún tenía la sangre amarilla adherida a mi cuerpo en un simbiosis perfecta. Camino lento hacia un sitio claro y miro al cielo, extendiendo mis brazos en señal de victoria, desafiando a los cielos, mostrándoles que ni siquiera la muerte ha podido derrotarme. Y el rugir de unos truenos fue mi respuesta. Fue cuando los recuerdos vinieron de golpe... Tendidos, desangrados, inertes, miradas perdidas en rostros desfigurados por el pánico (…) el guerrero entró desesperado y se detuvo incrédulo ante macabro hallazgo. Poseído por los nervios, por la ira, lentamente levanta sus temblorosos brazos y sujeta su cabeza aterrado, cayendo pesadamente de rodillas (…) Dolor, ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los desgarradores gritos se escuchaban desde muy lejos (…) Un grito de rabia se le escapa al caer, mientras mira incrédulo todo el hielo a su alrededor (…) Su cabeza y su espina fueron reclamadas por Sub-Zero (…) ¡VENGANZA! '' No pude soportarlo. No de nuevo. Sobreviví, es cierto, pero he sido derrotado. Caí de rodillas y grité en vano tu nombre; se perdió en la lejanía sin que tú quisieras escuchar. Nunca me respondiste. Los Elder Gods negaron el alivio que demandaba y me consume la angustia de la duda. Volví a gritar. Grité como un loco de rabia y furia hasta apagar mi voz, y aún las lágrimas que me quedaban se disolvieron mientras me empapaba la lluvia y yo, consumido por la impotencia, solo imploraba piedad. '''Dejen de atormentarme. Todos me han abandonado, todos se han alejado de mí. Seré un demonio para ocultar mi identidad, para matar al kanalla que alguna vez fui. Mataré todo recuerdo de lo que Hanzo Hasashi fue. Estoy maldito. Desde aquí, y hasta que me destruyan, hasta que consuma mi venganza, solo seré el portador de la desgracia y la miseria, el cegador de almas, el mensajero de la muerte. Solo seré SCORPION. Y tú, Lin Kuei de hielo, me has arrebatado todo, mi mujer, mi hijo, mi vida. Quiero tu cabeza, quiero verte arder. Muy pronto te encontraré, sabes que lo haré. Volveré al Netherealm si es necesario, acabaré a todos los de tu clan si se precisa. Y cuando te encuentre… ¡¡¡TE DESTRUIRÉ!!! '( A final, ella se perdió a lo lejos. Lentamente se acercaba a los cielos, entre nubes que se apartaban delicadamente de su camino. Con calma como una estrella de amanecer, se dejó llevar tranquila. Solo volteó una vez una vez, creyó escuchar su nombre en un grito… tan solo era un susurro en su oído. Y se fue ). Eso sería, hasta que pueda konectarme de nuevo. Espero que aún los escritores mantengan las ganas de escribir y esto les haya motivado un poco. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para retomar el proyecto y que no quede tan solo como proyecto o pase al olvido. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y atento a comentarios. Cuídense y nos vemos. May the Elder Gods watch over all off you. Categoría:Entradas